


Since I've Been A Fool

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Prom Night, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan asked Adam to prom and it's all been very unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Been A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know the purpose of a boutonniere, and neither does Adam, but hopefully it works. Set in some unknown reality where going to prom is just a normal thing for them to worry about.  
> Title is from Wild by Troye Sivan, because that's a prom song, for sure.

This wasn’t what Adam had expected when Ronan had asked, “Do you wanna go to prom with me?”

He’d mostly expected it to be a joke, honestly. Ronan would buy them tickets, because he could afford to, and Adam would show up to Monmouth to find Ronan in his faded leather jacket, saying, “What, did you expect me to dress up?”

That’s what Adam had thought would happen, and really, he wouldn’t have been the least bit disappointed. Sure, Adam wanted to spend time with Ronan, maybe even see him in a tux, but prom wasn’t really...them.

Gansey was excited, and Blue liked the idea of making her own dress, but when Ronan had asked Adam, he hadn’t expected much.

He certainly hadn’t expected  _ this _ .

Ronan was currently standing outside Adam’s door, wearing a suit, hands in his pockets in an effort to appear indifferent. He had a small bundle of cream colored flowers pinned to his lapel. As Adam took in the rest of his perfectly tailored black suit, he saw the challenge in Ronan’s eyes and chose not to comment on the boutonniere. Maybe prom meant more to Ronan than he’d thought.

“Nice suit,” Adam said, locking his door and feeling only slightly uncomfortable in his own second hand, navy blue suit.

“Thanks.”

Ronan’s eyes traveled down Adam’s body and suddenly he felt more at ease, knowing that Ronan didn’t care how little the outfit had cost.

Without another word, Ronan turned to head downstairs to the parking lot. Adam followed behind him, wondering what Blue’s reaction would be to seeing Ronan in a suit on a day other than Sunday.

He climbed into the passenger seat as Ronan started the car. 

“I got you something,” Ronan said quietly, looking away.

“Oh yeah?”

Ronan turned in his seat, reaching into the back seat and coming back with another small bundle of flowers, this one made with delicate, purple flowers.

“You got me a boutonniere?”

Ronan nodded and held the bundle out to Adam.

Adam took it and clipped it on to his lapel as Ronan drove out of the parking lot. His jerky movements as he drove, and the curious way that he kept his eyes only on the road ahead, alerted Adam more to his anxious mood.

He put a hand over Ronan’s on the gearshift as they pulled into the Aglionby parking lot.

“What are you so nervous about?”

“I’m not...fuck,” Ronan shook his head. “It’s nothing, let’s go.”

He moved to get out of the car, but Adam tightened his hold on Ronan’s hand to stop him.

“Ronan.”

Ronan sighed and hit his head back against the headrest.

“I just want tonight to be perfect for you.”

Adam frowned at him. 

“Why do I need tonight to be perfect? I really,  _ really _ don’t.”

“That’s what I said!” Ronan took his hand from Adam to grip the steering wheel. “And then Gansey went on and on about how prom’s a right of passage and the ‘cherished memories’ we’ll make and expectations and all this  _ shit _ that’s gotten into my head. I got you a fucking boutonniere, I mean,  _ fuck _ .”

He looked at Adam, hands dropping into his lap.

“Look, we haven’t been together that long...I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Adam shook his head.

“You wouldn’t. I don’t care about prom, Ronan. I care about  _ you _ .”

Ronan looked at him again, relieved.

“I don’t care what you wear,” Adam continued, “though you do look good in a suit, and I  _ really _ don’t care whether or not you get me a damn boutonniere.” 

Ronan grinned at him.

“Have I told you how fucking amazing you are?”

“Not today, but it’s appreciated.”

Ronan’s smile grew and Adam felt something warm and light in his chest.

Before he could say anything else, there was a pounding at his window.

It was Blue, eyes bright and hair impossibly spiky.

“Let’s go, boys! I’m not missing out on the good snacks to these rich bastards,” she said through the glass, smiling.

“Hey!” Gansey said, stepping up beside her.

She rolled her eyes.

“Come on!”

She and Gansey headed off and Ronan groaned.

“She’s going to make me regret this.”

Adam leaned over to kiss the corner of Ronan’s mouth.

“Let’s give it an hour and then we can ditch. And absolutely no dancing.”

“Deal.” Ronan smirked. “Come on, let’s go kick prom’s ass.”

Adam grinned and got out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on tumblr at dreamformetoo, if you want to find me!


End file.
